Und wieder siegt das Kaninchen
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Während OotP. Draco will sich von Snape nicht bei seinem Plan helfen lassen. Severus greift ein und erteilt Draco eine Lektion was es bedeutet, dem Lord zu gehorchen. Warnung: Gewalt, kein slash!


KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Disclaimer:**

**-**

_Diese Fanfiction basiert auf Charakteren, Situationen und Orte, welche geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sind. Die Rechte befinden sich im Besitz von Joanne K. Rowling und ihren Herausgebern, einschließlich, jedoch nicht beschränkt auf, u. a. Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, dem Carlsen Verlag und Warner Bros. Inc. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Werken und Publikationen, ob Original oder Fanwork, sind, außer es ist ausdrücklich am Ende des jeweiligen Kapitels erwähnt, nicht beabsichtig._

_-_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-

**Und wieder siegt das Kaninchen**

-

_"Warum vertrauen Sie sich dann mir nicht an, ich kann -"_

_"Ich weiß, was Sie vorhaben! Sie wollen mir den Ruhm stehlen!"_

_Wieder trat eine Pause ein, dann sagte Snape kühl:"Sie reden wie ein Kind. Ich verstehe vollkommen, dass die Gefangennahme und Inhaftierung Ihres Vaters Sie aufgewühlt hat, aber -"_

(JKR, HP Band 6, S. 327)

-

Draco drehte sich wortlos um, ohne auch nur noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen Lehrer zu werfen. Severus Snape wusste, wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte den Jungen aufzuhalten und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, war Draco verloren.

Ausgerechnet jetzt musste Severus Snape an Evan Rosier denken.

"Wenn eine Schlange sich auf dem Boden ringelt, weißt du nie genau, wo ihr Anfang und wo ihr Ende ist. Es sind Meister der Täuschung. Sie täuschen dich sogar darüber hinweg, über was sie dich hinwegtäuschen. Ziemlich clevere Biester.

Willst du wissen, was ich damit meine? Es ist ein Geheimnis, Snape. Ein Geheimnis, dass nur ein Slytherin erkennen kann. Willst du es wissen?"

Severus hatte es nicht wissen wollen, damals, niedergeschmettert auf den kalten Fliesen. Doch wie so oft hatte Rosier das nicht im Geringsten interessiert.

Trotz der Jahre, die ihn von diesem Geschehen trennten, war ihm, als könnte er Rosiers warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren , als dieser sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihm seinen Wahnsinn in die Seele flüsterte.

" 'Draco Dormiens numquam titilandus.' Was für ein bescheuerter Wahlspruch für eine Schule. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich der Theorie Glauben schenke, dass Dumbledore nach seiner Ernennung zum Direktor diesen Mist einfach unter das Wappen gesetzt hat. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Der Spruch ist schon alt. Genau so alt wie das Wappen und dieses Schloss und dieser vermaledeite, kratzige Hut.

'Draco dormiens numquam titilandus' - Kitzele niemals einen schlafenden Drachen. Richtig? Er hätte von Dumbledore sein können, er ist es aber nicht. Rate, wer ihn vorgeschlagen hat. Na? Bingo. Slytherin, natürlich. Immer Slytherin, merk dir das.

Offiziell ist darüber natürlich nichts bekannt. Offiziell ist es noch immer ein Rätsel, wer diesen Spruch dort hin gesetzt hat und vor allem warum. Die meisten glauben ja, es war Gryffindor und er meinte damit so etwas wie: "Legt euch bloß nicht mit uns an." Arroganter Bastard.

Nein, er ist von Slytherin und weißt du, weißt du, was all die Ignoranten nicht sehen wollen? Nicht der Spruch ist purer Doxymist, sondern die Übersetzung. Der Spruch ist genial, wenn man weiß, wer ihn gewählt hat.

Vergiss' den Drachen, sag ich.

'Kitzele niemals eine schlafende _Schlange_', Severus.

Und das ist nicht nur ein Spruch, das ist eine Warnung. Eine Warnung, die nur derjenige versteht, der weiß, wovon die Rede ist. Kapierst du das? Natürlich nicht. Pass schön auf, jetzt lernst du an dieser Schule auch mal was fürs Leben."

Auch heute konnte er Rosiers' Grinsen bei diesen Worten hören.

"Slytherin hat mehr in diesem Schloss versteckt, als nur die 'Kammer des Schreckens.' Erinnerst du dich an diese Geschichte? Die geheime Kammer, von den anderen Gründern unerkannt eingebaut. In ihr eingeschlossen eine schreckliche Bestie. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Keine Ahnung, was da dran ist. Eines ist sicher, es gibt eine Bestie an dieser Schule. Es gab sie immer und es wird sie immer geben. Doch sie lebt nicht in einer Kammer. Jedenfalls nicht in einer aus Steinen und Fels, irgendwo unter diesem Schloss.

Unter dem Wappen, Snape. Schau dir das Wappen an. Jedes Tierchen hat sein eigenes Häuschen. Doch nur Slytherins können es sehen, was sich in unserem Schlangenhäuschen verbirgt und nur Slytherins wissen von der Gefahr, in der wir schweben.

Es gibt nicht nur vier Tier in diesem Schloss, Severus. Es sind fünf. Und dieses fünfte, ist das Gefährlichste von allen. Aber die Schlange, die schlafende Schlange, bewacht es. Sie ringelt sich und kringelt sich, macht sich größer und länger. Spinnt Geheimnisse um sich herum, so dass das wahre Geheimnis im Verborgenen bleibt. Und wenn du die Schlange kitzelst, Severus, wenn du sie kitzelst vergisst sie ihre Aufgabe. Und dann kommt es heraus, das fünfte Tier, das verborgene. Das gefährlichste von allen. Und dann … sind wir alle verloren."

Evan Rosier hatte eine Kunstpause gemacht und auch wenn Severus die Pointe dieses makaberen Witzes heute kannte, spürte er die alte Anspannung in sich aufwallen.

"Der Sinn des Spruches, Severus Snape. Kitzele niemals eine schlafende Schlange, denn dann weckst du das Kaninchen, das sich unter ihr versteckt!"

Spätestens da, hatte es Severus gereicht. Auch Wahnsinnigen wird der Wahnsinn irgendwann zu viel. Er hatte sich selbst vom Boden zusammen gekratzt und war hinaus gestolpert, weg von diesem Irren. Evan Rosier war schon damals verrückt, wie sie alle, auch wenn man es bei ihm zu spät erkannt hatte. Doch wie ging dieser Spruch: Irre und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit? Oder so ähnlich.

Rosier hatte noch mehr gesagt. Hatte ihm etwas nachgerufen, von einem ewigen Kampf der Schlange mit dem Kaninchen. Dass er sein Kaninchen finde müsse, und ihm den Gar ausmachen, bevor es zu spät wäre. Severus hatte ihm nicht mehr zugehört. Hatte sich taub gestellt. Doch Wahnsinn und Wahrheit liegen oft erschreckend nah beieinander. Heute wünschte er sich, er hätte auf seinen Schulkameraden gehört. Doch noch immer verdrängte er jeden Gedanken daran. Zumindest so lange, bis er übermächtig wurde.

Ausgerechnet jetzt, dachte Severus Snape an Evan Rosier und sein Kaninchen, während er begann die Schlange zu kitzeln.

Ein Knarren holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Dracos' Gestalt wahr, der die Tür aufgerissen hatte und sich zum Gehen anschickte, einen Fuß bereits auf den Steinen des Ganges.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war Severus bei ihm, zerrte ihn an der Schulter zurück und schloss die Tür.

"Ich verstehe vollkommen", wiederholte er, "Ich verstehe, dass die Inhaftierung ihres Vater sie sehr mitgenommen hat. Vermutlich fühlen sie sich dafür verantwortlich ihre Familie vor dem Dunklen Lord wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken, und -"

Draco riss sich los und langte im selben Augenblick in seinen Umhang. Doch Snape war schneller. Mit eisernem Griff ergriff er das Handgelenk des Jungen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Draco gab ein schrilles, schmerzerfülltes Quieken von sich. Sein Zauberstab viel klappernd zu Boden. Nur sein Griff, der weiterhin wie eine Eisenfessel um das Gelenk des Jungen lag, verhinderte dessen Sturz.

"Wage es ja nicht, noch einmal den Zauberstab gegen mich zu erheben, Draco Malfoy."

"Lassen Sie mich los."

"Hör mir zu."

"Lassen Sie mich los, sie tun mir weh."

Snape lachte auf. "Weh? Das nennst du wehtun? Und du glaubst, du hast Ahnung von Schmerzen, Draco?"

"Ich werde nicht klein beigeben, egal was Sie machen. Das ist meine Aufgabe, ich werde Sie erledigen und zwar allein. Suchen Sie sich was anderes mit dem Sie sich einschleimen können, Sie fetthaariger Bastard."

Snape erstarrte. In Dracos Augen glitzerte Triumph, doch Severus tat ihm nicht den Gefallen auszurasten. Er lockert wortlos seinen Griff und Draco rutschte an der Wand entlang nach unten, auf den Boden.

"Sie Narr. Ich bin bereits die rechte Hand des Lords, warum sollte ich Interesse daran haben, Ihnen ihren Ruhm zu stehlen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es mir gar nichts nützen würde. Würde ich Ihren Auftrag übernehmen, würde ich wohl kaum weiter hier unterrichten können, oder? Und dann verliere ich den Hauptteil meines Wertes für unsere Sache."

Doch Draco hatte ihm nicht zugehört. Der Junge hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammen gefaltet, den Kopf zwischen den Knien vergraben und die Arme darüber gelegt, als wolle er sich mit ihren Gewicht weiter in den Boden ziehen lassen.

Severus blieb vor ihm stehen, unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte. Die Situation war ihm schon zu sehr entglitten und mit Tränen hatte er noch nie umgehen können. Umständlich raffte er seinen Umhang zusammen und ging vor Draco in die Hocke. Dass seine Kniegelenke dabei protestierend knackten, ignorierte er. Unbeholfen streckte er eine Hand aus und tätschelte seinen Patensohn irgendwo zwischen Arm und Kopf.

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

"Draco, ich möchte dir wirklich nur helfen."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Severus stöhnte innerlich, kratzte jedoch den letzten Rest diplomatisches Geschick in sich zusammen, das er aufbringen konnte. "Lassen Sie mich helfen. Ihrer Mutter zu liebe."

Bei diesen Worten hob Draco endlich den Kopf: "Das ist es, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist was?"

"Meine Mutter, Sie tun das wegen meiner Mutter. Sie glaube, jetzt wo mein Vater im Gefängnis ist, haben Sie freie Bahn. Und daher glauben Sie, wenn Sie mit helfen sind Sie der große Held und - "

"Ich_ glaube_, Mr. Malfoy, dass Ihnen die Schlaflosigkeit endgültig das Gehirn aufgeweicht hat. Oder das Butterbier auf Horace' Party." Er spuckte das letzte Wort regelrecht aus. "In Anbetracht Ihrer seelischen Verfassung will ich Ihnen das noch einmal durchgehen lassen."

"Ich hab Sie durchschaut."

"Sie machen sich lächerlich und nun stehen Sie endlich auf und lassen Sie dieses … Hören Sie auf zu heulen."

"Ich heule nicht", schniefte Draco, doch er gehorchte tatsächlich.

Den Einwurf ignorierend, erhob sich Severus ebenfalls. Er wandte sich taktvoll ab, ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, um Draco die Möglichkeit zu geben sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Severus' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er hinter sich das unverwechselbare Geräusch vernahm, welches ein Finger verursachte, der Rotz von einer Nase wischte.

Ohne genau hinzusehen, zog er ein altmodisches in Spitze eingefasstes Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang, drehte sich halb wieder um und reichte es dem Jungen. "Hier", sagte er, und war sich dem erheblichen Grauschleier auf dem Stück Stoff plötzlich unangenehm klar bewusst. Er weckte in ihm das dringende Bedürfnis, noch etwas sagen zu müssen. "Etwas älter zwar, aber frisch gewaschen und unbenutzt. "

Draco starrte ihn aus seinen verweinten Augen trotzig an. Mit dem, bei jedem Atemzug zitternden, Rotztröpfchen auf der Nasenspitze bot er einen erbarmungswürdigen Anblick.

Severus war klar, dass nun ein paar tröstende Worte angebracht währen. Vielleicht sogar eine Entschuldigung. Nein, eigentlich nicht, entschied er dann. Definitiv nicht. Immerhin benahm sich Draco wie ein bockiger Zweijähriger, Familiäre Situation hin oder her. Der Junge sollte froh sein, überhaupt noch eine Familie zu haben. Ihm sein Taschentuch anzubieten, war für ihn eine größere Geste freundlich gesinnter Zuneigung, als er sonst zu geben bereit war. Und sein Verlies in Gringotts war verdammt noch mal nicht in dem Zustand, dass er es sich hätte erlauben können, jedes Mal ein neues Taschentuch zu kaufen, wenn es nur einmal benutz worden war. Das war immerhin eines seiner Guten, mit Spitze, bei Merlins Bart.

Draco rührte sich allerdings immer noch nicht und Severus Arm begann schwer zu werden. "Es ist auch gebügelt", knurrte er leicht ungehalten, jedoch so sanft wie er konnte und wedelte leicht mit dem Stück Stoff hin und her.

So würdevoll, wie es mit verquollenen Augen und einer triefenden Nase eben ging, nahm Draco das Taschentuch entgegen.

Severus verzichtete darauf, ein Danke zu erwarten und drehte sich wieder um. Hinter seinem Rücken putze der Malfoyerbe sich lautstark die Nase. Danach folgte tatsächlich ein kaum hörbares und sehr raues "Danke."

"Sie können sich bei mir bedanken, wenn wir diesen Schlamassel hinter uns haben, den ihr Vater uns eingebrockt hat", knurrte Severus.

"Beleidigen sie nicht meinen Vater."

"Ich sage die Wahrheit. Und wenn Sie diese als Beleidigung auffassen, dann spricht das nicht gerade für sich, meinen Sie nicht? Jetzt seien Sie nicht so stur und lassen Sie sich helfen, ich habe da schon einen Pl-"

Eine Hand grub sich schmerzhaft in Severus' Schulter und riss ihn fast von den Füßen, während sie ihn umdrehte. Dracos Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Severus' entfernt. Seine grauen Augen blitzen zornig und bohrten sich in Severus' schwarze. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge jedoch einige Zentimeter kleiner war als er selbst, minderte dessen Drohung erheblich.

"Sie kapieren es einfach nicht, oder?"

"Hör auf damit, du machst dich nur lächerlich. Wenn dein Vater das sehen würde, hättest du schneller seinen Stock auf deinem Hosenboden, als du "Mordanschlag" sagen kannst. Ich weiß von wem du diesen unnützen Stolz hast. Und diesen Hang zu Theatralik. Entschuldigung, aber du hast weder die Statur noch die entsprechende Aura, um durch solch plakative Handlungen wie diese den Respekt zu verschaffen, den du meinst zu verdienen und einfordern zu können. Und jetzt lass - mich - los. Sofort, Draco!"

Vor Wut zitternd, wie ein kleines Kind zusammen gestaucht zu werden, gehorchte Draco. Ihm schien nicht bewusste zu sein, dass er dabei mehr den je einem eben solchen ähnelte.

"Du willst einen Mord begehen?", zischte Severus leise und musterte den Jungen eindringlich. "Du bist nichts weiter, als ein Kind Draco, ein verhätscheltes, verwöhntes Kind, das von der Härte dieser Welt keine Ahnung hat. Einen oder zwei Crutiatus, ein paar alte Kamellen mit Tante Bella austauschen, macht einen noch nicht zu einem erfahrenen Todesser, der weiß, was Schmerzen sind. Der weiß, was es bedeutet ein Leben zu nehmen", fügte er hinzu.

Sein Patensohn starrte ihn wütend an. "Ich bin kein Kind", stieß er schließlich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Dracos' Unterlippe zitterte und fast rechnete Severus damit, seinen Schützling mit dem Fuß aufstampfen zu sehen. Wenigstens hatte Draco seinen Griff gelockert. Severus trat ein paar Schritte zurück und Dracos' Hand fiel kraftlos an seiner Seite herab. Mit hoch gerecktem Kinn, leicht bebend und mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen stand der junge Malfoy mitten im Raum.

Severus sah, wie sich die Hände des Jungen langsam an den Seiten in den Stoff seines Umhangs krallten und zu Fäusten ballten. Es würde ein harter Kampf werden. Er schritt zu einem der deckenhohen Regale in seinem Büro, bückte sich und fasste in dem untersten Regalfach zwischen staubigen, bauchigen Flaschen hindurch. Severus tastete eine Weile herum, bis ein kurzes, schrilles Quieken ertönte. Als er seine Hand wieder hervorzog zappelte darin eine dürre, graue Ratte. Sie hatte glänzendes Fell und wirkte sauber.

"Ich bin keine Ratte."

Die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters zuckten, als er sich aufrichtete. "Netter Vergleich, Draco, aber darauf wollte ich eigentlich nicht hinaus." Er setzte das Tier vorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

Zu Dracos Erstaunen unternahm die Ratte keinerlei Fluchtversuch. Im Gegenteil, sie setzte sich auf ihre Hinterbeine und hob erwartungsvoll schnuppernd ihre lange Schnauze in die Luft.

"Das ist Firmin." Severus wühlte ein wenig in einer der vielen Laden eines großen Apothekerschrankes und zog eine Handvoll krümeliger Kekse hervor. "Er schläft gerne im Wermut."

Ohne zu zögern und ohne sich an der Anwesenheit der beiden Menschen zu stören tapste Firmin die Ratte auf den Krümelhaufen zu, den Severus mittlerweile auf dem Schreibtisch aufgetürmt hatte, setzte sich abermals auf die Hinterpfoten und machte sich genüsslich über ein großes Stück Keks her.

Eine Weile lang beobachteten beide Zauberer die fressende Ratte. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Patensohn stellte Severus fest, dass der Junge lächelte. Als Draco es bemerkte, wurde seine Mine hart. "Nur eine dreckige Ratte", sagte er abfällig.

Severus ließ dies umkommentiert. "Wir haben Besuch", sagte er stattdessen und deutete auf ein Regal in Dracos Rücken.

Misstrauisch blickte dieser sich um. Zwischen einer weiteren Reihe Flaschen und Gläser blitzten ein paar leuchtende Augen auf. Als sich die Blicke trafen verengten sich die glühenden Ovale zu Schlitzen.

"Miss Parkinsons kleine Freundin", sagte Severus.

Draco nickte knapp. Er hatte die Tigerkatze sofort erkannt, vor allem, weil sich das Tier auch mit ihm angefreundet hatte und sich gerne einmal auf seinem Schoss breit machte, wenn ihre Herrin nicht zugegen war. "Ich weiß, sie heißt Pretty." Beim Klang seiner Stimme ertönte ein dunkles Schnurren. Die feinen Kristallphiolen an den Flanken der Katze vibrierten leise klingend mit.

Severus nickte. Er entspannte seine Haltung, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse, und seine Gesten wurden sanfter. "Draco", begann er leise, doch sein Patensohn unterbrach ihn sofort. Er schien wieder wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich von dem süßen Bild der Ratte und der Katze hatte einlullen lassen.

"Ich werde …" Weiter ließ Severus ihn nicht kommen.

"Draco", sagte er, mit einer Stimme aus flüssigem Samt. "Draco, töte die Ratte."

Ruckartig drehte Draco seinen Kopf zu ihm. Jeglicher Trotz fiel von ihm ab, zurück blieb Verwirrung. "Was?"

"Ich sagte: Töte die Ratte. Töte Firmin."

Severus sah, wie Dracos Blick kurz zu dem noch immer ahnungslos fressenden Tier flackerte. "Ich … nein."

"Töte Firmin."

"Nein." Unbewusst stolperte der Junge zurück. "Nein, das werde ich nicht."

Snape ging an ihm vorbei und holte Pretty aus ihrem Versteck. Die Katze schnurrte auf seinem Arm. Ihre Schnurrhaare zitterten leicht.

"Draco, töte Firmin. Jetzt." Snapes Stimme blieb gelassen. Er betonte jedes Wort durch eine Senkung der letzten Silbe. Es klang völlig plausibel und dabei gleichzeitig völlig verrückt.

"Sie sind verrückt."

"Töte." Er sagte es in dem gleichen Tonfall, in welchem man jemandem am Frühstückstisch um die Butter bat.

Der Junge wich weiter zurück. In seinen Gedanken blitzte kurz die Möglichkeit auf, Snape könnte ihm mit einem Imperius belegt haben. Ohne es sich erklären zu können wusste Draco sofort, dass dem nicht so war. Es war eine andere Art von Macht, die sein Lehrer und Pate gerade auf ihn ausübte. Eine viel schrecklichere Art der Kontrolle. Nicht Magie zwang ihm fremden Willen auf, sondern, so paradox es klingen mochte, seine eigene Entscheidungsfreiheit würde ihn gehorchen lassen. Bedingungslos.

Snape schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. Fast meinte Draco Triumph in seine Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, als er sagte: "Töte Firmin oder ich töte diese Katze."

"Nein." Was vorher in seinem Entsetzen Unmöglichkeit in seiner Bedeutung getragen hatte, klang nun nach Erkenntnis der Unvermeidbarkeit. Und die tat weh.

Der sanfte, dunkle Tonfall ging Draco durch Mark und Bein. Ein Schreien, Brüllen oder Kreischen hätte nie so schlimm sein können. "Ein letztes Mal. Draco, töte Firmin oder sieh zu wie diese Katze stirbt."

Draco stieß mit dem Rücken an die Regale. Er zitterte. Das er weinte, bemerkte er nicht. "Nein … bitte … ich ... Sie lügen", in seinen Augen blitze Hoffnung auf. Verquere, verzweifelte Hoffnung. "Sie lügen, das würden sie nicht tun. Nicht hier an dieser Schule. Dumbledore würde das nicht zulassen, er würde …"

"Ich lüge nicht."

Alles in Draco glaubte ihm sofort.

Snape wartete … Es hörte sich an wie das Knirschen frischen Schnees unter den Winterstiefeln, als das Rückgrat der Katze brach.

Draco Malfoys Dasein reduzierte sich auf ein paar riesige, graue Augen. Keinen Ton gab er von sich. Entsetzen macht stumm.

"Töte die Ratte."

"Hören sie auf."

"Töte die Ratte."

"Bitte …"

"Töte die Ratte."

"HÖREN SIE AUF!"

"TÖTE DIE VERDAMMTE RATTE, DRACO. TÖTE DIE RATTE!"

"Ich kann nicht", schrie Draco zurück. "Ich kann nicht, höre Sie auf, bitte!" Severus konnte ihn unter den Schluchzern kaum verstehen.

Unglaublich schnell hatte der Tränkemeister den Raum durchquert. Draco schrie auf, als Snape seinen Arm ergriff und ihn gegen den Tisch schleuderte. Die Kante bohrte sich in seinen Unterleib. Endlich ergriff die Ratte die Flucht. In seinem verschleierten Blickfeld sah Draco nur ein paar gräulichen Schlieren verschwinden. Ein hysterisches Lachen kämpfte sich seine Kehle hoch und ließ ihn würgen. In diesem Moment riss Snape ihn erneut hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen ein Regal.

"Das ist nicht zum Lachen", zischte er.

Draco schnappte nach Luft. "Er ist weg", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Er ist …"

Snape hob langsam die andere Hand. Draco sah nur den zuckenden Schwanz.

"Nein." Verlorene Hoffnung gehört zu den schlimmsten Schmerzen. Direkt hinter denen des Betrugs und des Verrats. Sein Körper verlor das letzte bisschen an Kraft.

"Töte die Ratte."

"Hören Sie auf."

"Töte die Ratte."

"Ich kann nicht." Kaum mehr als ein wimmern.

"Töte die Ratte oder ich töte deine Freundin."

Der Junge hob den Kopf.

"Ich würde", übersprang Severus diese Zeile des Dialogs.

"Die Ratte oder die Freundin. Oder Miss Parkinson gegen ihre Mutter, Draco. Oder ihren Vater. Ihr Freund Blaise. Vielleicht auch erst den jungen Theodore Nott. Ihre Tante Bella." Er ließ den Jungen los. Draco sank in sich zusammen.

Severus Aufmerksamkeit ruhte noch eine Handvoll Herzschläge lang auf dem Häufchen, das einmal sein Patensohn gewesen war. Er unterdrückte den Impuls den Jungen zu trösten. Manche Schmerzen musste man selbst überwinden, damit sie ihre Wirkung taten. Alles hatte seinen Preis. Vor allem in der Welt, die sie beide gewählt hatten. Beide aus Unwissenheit, beide jedoch freiwillig. Für ihn war es zu spät. Draco hatte noch eine Chance.

"Er nimmt dir dein Leben, bevor er dir das Leben nimmt", sagte Severus leise. "Bitte begreif das, Junge. Bevor es zu spät ist."

Plötzlich wurde er dem rasenden pulsieren in seiner Hand gewahr. Behutsam, auch wenn Draco es nicht sah, setzte er Firmin, die zahme Ratte, wieder in das Regal. Ihr panisches Verschwinden versetzte Severus einen schmerzhaften Stich. Noch ein Vertrauen, dass er wissentlich und willentlich verraten hatte. Nicht einmal ein verhärmter Mann wie er konnte sich an solche Dinge gewöhnen. Vielleicht war das sein Preis für Menschlichkeit. Sein Preis, den er dafür zu zahlen hatte, heute mit dunklen Augen in die Welt zu blicken, anstatt durch glühende Kohlen.

Äußerlich völlig regungslos sah Severus Snape auf seinen Patensohn hinab. "Es war doch nur eine Ratte", sagte er schließlich, als das Schluchzen nach fünf Minuten endlich abebbte.

Draco sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht, reagierte nicht.

"Töte Albus Dumbledore", sagte Severus leise.

"Ich hab's kapiert", fauchte Draco plötzlich mit schriller Stimme und hob ruckartig den Kopf. "Ich hab es kapiert, okay? Lassen Sie mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe?"

Beschämt, ob der Tränen des Jungen oder ob seines harschen Tonfalls, wandte Severus sich ab. "Lass mich dir helfen, Draco. Mehr will ich doch gar nicht. Du hast keine Wahl, du musst diesen Weg gehen, aber ich kann dir helfen zumindest deine Freunde und deine Familie zu schützen."

Bei Dracos Antwort schloss Severus die Augen. Noch nie tat Erleichterung so weh.

"Okay."

"Okay", bestätigte der Tränkemeister.

"Mein Vater würde jetzt sagen: Das heißt nicht 'okay', sondern 'in Ordung'."

Severus nickte. "Ich finde 'okay' völlig in Ordnung", meinte er dann.

Er würde auch noch die Bürde des Jungen übernehmen, genau wie er es Narzissa versprochen hatte. Das war ebenso okay, wie in Ordnung und wer weiß, vielleicht würde ihm doch noch eine Möglichkeit einfallen den alten Narren zu retten. Die Hoffnung stirbt schließlich immer zuletzt.

So hätte es sein können. Er wäre am Ende für Dumbledores Tod verantwortlich, aber wenigstens hatte Draco und vor allem dessen Seele noch eine Chance.

So hätte es enden können.

Severus dachte an Evan Rosier und sein Kaninchen, als er begann die Schlange zu kitzeln.

Ein Knarren hatte ihn in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er Dracos Gestalt wahrgenommen, der die Tür aufgerissen hatte und sich zum Gehen anschickte, einen Fuß bereits auf den Steinen des Ganges.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war Severus bei ihm zerrte ihn an der Schulter zurück und schloss die Tür …

Doch Severus Snape machte nie diese zwei Schritte. Ein Knall holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück, der Knall einer zuschlagenden Tür. Draco war fort, noch ehe er ein einziges weiteres Wort gesprochen hatte.

Und wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange starrte er auf das dunkle Holz mit seinen eisernen Beschlägen. Starrte. Und starrte. Und starrte. Ihm nachlaufen?

Feiges Kaninchen.

"Er nimmt dir dein Leben, bevor er dir das Leben nimmt." Er sagte es zu einer geschlossenen Tür aus totem Holz.

Und wieder siegte das Kaninchen …

ENDE

.


End file.
